A New Kind Of Magic
by RainbowPirate1x4
Summary: The next generation of Witches and Wizards are finally at the age to go to the school where their parents learned it all, Hogwarts! The children of the wizards and witches we all know and love now attend the school of witchcraft and wizardry and face ther
1. Prolouge The Three Children

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognise! Everyone else belongs to me! Wow.I actually own something.I feel special!  
  
Summery: The next generation of Witches and Wizards are finally at the age to go to the school where their parents learned it all, Hogwarts! The children of the wizards and witches we all know and love now attend the school of witchcraft and wizardry and face there own adventures and problems. RnR please!!  
  
Couplings (of JKR's characters): H/H, R/OC, D/G  
  
A new kind of magic  
  
Prologue - The three children  
  
Part 1 - Emily Potter  
  
The sun gleamed brightly into the large window of the young witch's bedroom. Her brilliant green eyes flittered open and looked to the calendar sitting next to her.  
  
"Happy birthday to me!" She mumbled to herself as she pulled herself out of bed, her chocolate brown hair scattered across her head and in front of the soft skin on her face. She stretched her slender arms into the air and pulled her robe over her light blue nightgown. The young girl opened her bedroom door, and ran down stairs to meet up with her parents. Her mother was frying eggs on the oven while her father was reading the "Daily Prophet".  
  
"Good morning everyone!" She called happily as she sat down in a kitchen chair.  
  
"Good morning, birthday girl!" Her mother said from the oven.  
  
"Good morning Emily. Why are you so happy?" Said her father from behind the black and white words of the wizarding world.  
  
"Duh daddy! It's my 11th birthday." Emily said with a smile.  
  
"Really? I must have forgotten." He paused, "Oh! I know! That must be what those presents are doing in the front room. I thought it was a mistake, you see. I was going to throw them away. Thanks for reminding me about your birthday." Harry Potter said with a sly grin. Emily smiled and manoeuvred her body upwards, as she pushed her chair backwards.  
  
"Not yet Emily, you need to eat your birthday breakfast!" Hermione Potter said as she placed a plate of sausage, eggs, bacon and toast in front of her daughter.  
  
"But mummy! Presents." Emily whined.  
  
"Just eat okay. You have a big day ahead of you!" She said with a warm smile. Emily obeyed and devoured her breakfast as quickly as possible. In a flash of light blue, she ran over into the living room and hopped over the back of the sofa. She landed with a soft 'thump' on to the cream coloured cushions. The birthday girl's four presents were stacked neatly upon the oak and glass topped coffee table. Emily pondered for a second before grabbing a medium sized package which was outside of the small stack. It was wrapped better then all the others in a beautiful paper with ever changing colours of the rainbow. She turned it over and placed her index finger under the clear tape before she was stopped,  
  
"Emily! Hold on, that one is to be opened last, okay darling?" Harry said excitedly. Emily nodded and proceeded to open her gifts. She received a new outfit, a very large tub of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and a new CD walkman. But, despite the fact that she had wanted and liked what she got, her attention was focused on the mystery gift in the rainbow paper.  
  
"Can I open this one now daddy?" Emily asked, her eyes bright with curiosity and excitement. Harry nodded slightly and exchanged smiles with his daughter. She squeezed the gift slightly. It was very soft, but other then that, she had no idea what it was. She opened the present and in her lap, fell a slivery cloak. "What is it?" She asked, examining the cloak.  
  
"Put it on and you'll see." Harry said slyly. Emily stood and slipped the cloak around her shoulders and held it closely.  
  
"I don't see what. . ." She trailed off, as she realised what it was. "Is this an invisibility cloak, or am I just going insane?" Emily asked, looking up at her father.  
  
"Yes Emily. It is an invisibility cloak. My father left it to me and I got it at your age, not on my birthday mind you, but now it is yours. Use it well." Harry said proudly. Emily gently laid the cloak on the table and approached her father,  
  
"Thank you!" She said as she hugged him. She did the same to her mother before grabbing her gifts and going towards the stairs. "I'm going to try on my new outfit okay? Then are we going to leave?" She asked. Hermione and Harry nodded at the same time, causing an even broader smile across Emily's face.  
  
Part 2 - Rebecca Weasly  
  
The door of the lavish and extremely large house swung open without a sound, well, no sound until the strawberry blonde girl slammed it behind her. She placed two magenta coloured suitcases on the foyer floor and walked into the beautifully decorated living room. On the lilac sofa, were two ginger haired men, both the same height.  
  
"Hey Fred. Hey George." Said the daughter of Ron Weasly. The two jokesters turned in unison towards the girl,  
  
"Hello 'Becca." Fred said with a grin.  
  
"How was your trip?" George asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
"Terrible. Mum is drinking again, the stupid muggle." Rebecca Weasly huffed. Both George and Fred gave their niece a disapproving look,  
  
"I know you hate her because of all that's happened to you and your dad, but don't forget that she did bring you into this world." George said sternly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know, you always tell me that." She paused, "Where is dad anyway?"  
  
"Quidditch practice. Big game on Saturday, the semi- finals. First time the Chuddly Cannons have made it this far in years, and I believe it's because of you dad." Fred said, awe struck by his little brother. Rebecca smiled,  
  
"Yeah, I know, I have been following the Cannons' games while I was at mums. That was by far the best thing I did while I was there, because it really wound her up when she would see dad on TV, doing damn well as a keeper!" She said proudly. George and Fred smirked slightly,  
  
"Well, at least something came good out of your visit." Fred mumbled.  
  
"Yeah so anyways, what's new with you two?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"While you were gone, we got our loan! We can finally open the shop!" George said excitedly.  
  
"Weasly's Wizard Wheezes will open in about two months! We got the vacant lot on Diagon Alley." Fred added.  
  
"Congratulations!" Rebecca said happily. She hugged her twin uncles tightly.  
  
Part 3: Andrew Malfoy  
  
The bright sun shined upon the lush green grass of the back garden of the Malfoy residence. In the garden, a small boy played propped high and straight upon his new broomstick, zooming around in a flash of black and silver. He threw the quaffle into the highest hoop and caught it before it touched the ground. Andrew Malfoy took the quaffle and zipped through the two flying bludgers and back into the hoop the quaffle flew. And with that, the sliver-blonde haired boy made a clean, soft, perfect landing on the emerald green grass. Andrew demounted the newest model of broomstick, the Lightning Rod and laid it onto the grass and retrieved the quaffle, placing it into a mesh bag by the door. He looked up at the violent thrusting of each movement of the bludgers before opening a small black case. Inside was the small golden winged ball known as the snitch. The young Malfoy removed it from its casing and released it into the air. The snitch disappeared in a flash of glittering gold and Andrew quickly mounted the Lightning Rod and flew quickly after it. He flew gracefully past the black bludgers and across the entire span of the Malfoy mansion. But, before the son of Draco knew it, a bludger hit him from behind, knocking him off his broom. He landed on the ground with a 'thud' but quickly and painfully stood back up.  
  
"Andrew! You will never make the Slytherin quidditch team with that lack of attention and talent! You ashame me!" Draco Malfoy said angrily from his chair on the edge of the lawn.  
  
"Father, I am trying. I can't help if the bludgers come from behind me. I don't have eyes in the back of my head!" he paused, "plus, it's not like you made it onto the quidditch team on your pure talent! Grandfather bought your way in!" He growled, immediately regretting speaking.  
  
"Andrew Malfoy! Don't you take that tone with me!" Draco hissed, walking towards his son.  
  
"And besides, who says I will even get into Slytherin?" Andrew asked. Draco's eyes narrowed severely and he picked the boy up by his black robe collar.  
  
"If you betray your entire heritage, by not getting into Slytherin, don't bother coming home." Draco said in a low tone before throwing his son onto the ground. "I mean it boy. Our entire family has been in Slytherin, so don't you dare get into any other house, especially Gryiffindor." Draco said before walking away from his son. Andrew sighed heavily and aloud himself to fall backwards on the grass, his soft brown eyes staring into the cloudless blue sky.  
  
Well, what do you think? RnR please! I know that this is only the prologue, but I'm now off to work on chapter 1! 


	2. Chapter 1 The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognise! Everyone else belongs to me! Wow.I actually own something.I feel special!  
  
Summery: The next generation of Witches and Wizards are finally at the age to go to the school where their parents learned it all, Hogwarts! The children of the wizards and witches we all know and love now attend the school of witchcraft and wizardry and face there own adventures and problems. RnR please!!  
  
Couplings (of JKR's characters): H/H, R/OC, D/G  
  
A new kind of magic  
  
Chapter 1 - The Hogwarts Express  
  
September 1st started out much like any other day of the new autumn season. The leaves were beginning to turn beautiful colours of red, gold, and orange and air was just beginning to cool ever so slightly. As 11:00am grew nearer, King's Cross Station begin to become swarming with mysterious teenagers with large carts, which always included an animal of some sort. Emily Potter and her parents approached platform 9 ¾, the gateway to the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Hey Hermione, coming here really takes you back to the good old days, huh?" said the wizard, that to this day was still known as 'the boy who lived'. Hermione nodded slightly and smiled,  
  
"Yes it does Harry." She paused and looked down at her nervous daughter, "Ready to go to Hogwarts?" She asked. Emily gave a resounding nod and the three Potters slipped into the barrier. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances when they arrived, seeing that nothing had changed from their school days so long ago.  
  
"Well, this is where we leave you, Emily dear." Harry said before looking up, seeing a very familiar face. "Ron?!" He called to his friend. Ron Weasly looked up and smiled at two best friends from school.  
  
"Harry! Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, pushing past the small group of Chuddly Cannons fans, trying desperately to get an autograph from the team's keeper. "It's so good to see you both!" He paused, "it's been way to long!" He said as he embraced them both. He looked at the dark brown haired girl standing near Harry and Hermione, "And who are you?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"I'm Emily. Emily Potter." She said proudly.  
  
"Very nice to meet you Emily." He paused looking up at his two friends, "she looks so much like you Hermione, but she has your eyes Harry." He stated.  
  
"I know, she's beautiful, isn't she?" Harry asked, ruffling his daughter's hair slightly. Ron turned around and beckoned another girl over, who was almost the same height as Emily.  
  
"Speaking of beautiful, this is my daughter, Rebecca." Ron introduced proudly. Rebecca smiled slightly,  
  
"Hi." She said meekly.  
  
"Hello Rebecca." Harry said, looking down at her, "So Ron, where's her mother?"  
  
"Uh, we divorced last year. She lives in America now with her new boyfriend." He mumbled.  
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry." Hermione said comfortingly.  
  
"It's okay because it really annoys her that I'm successful now." Ron paused, giving the two a crooked smile, "anyways, you two need to be getting onto that train!" Ron said. The children said their goodbyes to their parents and began to walk towards the scarlet train.  
  
***  
  
The Hogwarts express left King's Cross Station at 11:00 sharp, and the witch with the trolley of sweets was already beginning to make her rounds. Rebecca Weasly, along with a pure white cat, sat in a completely free coach in a seat next to a window, watching all scenery zip past her as the scarlet train moved towards its destination.  
  
"Hey, uh, your Rebecca aren't you?" a soft voice said from the door. Rebecca turned her head quickly, making her strawberry locks fall into her face.  
  
"Yeah I am." She paused, "Emily isn't it?" She asked. Emily nodded with a smile,  
  
"Yep that's me!" She said happily. "Can I sit with you, see, I figure that our dads and my mum were all friends back in their Hogwarts days, so, maybe that will prove true for us." Emily said quickly. Rebecca nodded with a smile and Emily, closed the coach door behind her and sat in the seat across from Ron's daughter.  
  
"Excited to go to Hogwarts?" Rebecca asked, moving her fingers over the white feline that was curled up next to her.  
  
"Yes definitely. I have been since I found out about Hogwarts and that I was a witch!" Emily paused, "Who is that?" She asked, pointing at the cat.  
  
"Coconut." Rebecca said simply. "He's my little baby, and I was so glad that I was able to bring him to Hogwarts. You see, my dad got him for me when mum left, as something to help me with the pain of their divorce. And well, we have been inseparable since." Rebecca explained happily.  
  
"Aw how sweet! We have a cat as well, back at home, but it's my mum's cat mainly, so I couldn't bring him with me." Emily paused, "I have an owl as my pet. She's a beautiful snowy owl named Crystal." She said casually.  
  
"Emily, can I ask you a question?" Rebecca asked after a few silent moments. "Yeah. What?"  
  
"What's it like having the famous Harry Potter as a father? He is still known so well as the one who originally defeated Voldemort when he was a baby, then actually killing him in his seventh year at Hogwarts, plus all the in between battles and adventures." Rebecca said, seemingly awe struck by the very thought of 'the boy who lived'. Emily chuckled slightly,  
  
"He's just a normal, strict dad! Yeah, I know he is famous and everything to the world, but to me, he's my daddy." She explained.  
  
"I understand. I get a similar question a lot, you know, 'what's it like having the Chuddly Cannons keeper as a dad?'" Rebecca said in a matter of fact tone. "But I hope that I get the kind of adventures that our parents had while at Hogwarts." She said with a sigh. Suddenly, the coach door swung open and a boy ran in and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Sorry 'bout this girls. My bully of an older brother is after me, because apparently I spilled his permanent black quill ink in his bag, which I didn't do!" The boy explained. Rebecca and Emily exchanged glances and looked back to the mysterious boy.  
  
"Uh, no problem" Emily said. "And your name is?"  
  
"Simon Taylor." He paused, glancing out the door's window, "and you?"  
  
"I'm Emily Potter and this is Rebecca Weasly." Emily said with a small smile.  
  
"Potter? Weasly?" he paused, "as in Harry Potter and Ron Weasly?" he asked; shocked. Both girls nodded, rolling their eyes slightly. "Wicked!" Simon exclaimed, sitting next to Emily. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked.  
  
"No." Emily said quickly. Simon smiled, and pushed his over-grown dark blonde fringe from his sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"So, you two are starting your first year this year?" Simon asked, trying desperately to make conversation with the two girls. They both nodded,  
  
"Yeah, are you?" Rebecca asked. Simon nodded and smiled,  
  
"Yeah. I've been looking forward to this since I got my letter last month." He paused, "You see, I'm of muggle decent, so it was a bit of surprise. But I have always been fascinated with magic and such." He said quietly.  
  
"I'm a full blood. My dad married his sweet heart from Hogwarts. They got together in their fifth year. Sweet isn't it?" Emily boasted. Rebecca giggled,  
  
"Yeah, and before that, they were best friends along with my dad. And you wanna know something Emily. My dad always liked your mum when they were in school." Rebecca giggled. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell your parents."  
  
"Okey Smokey!"  
  
"Anyways, to add to the conversation, I'm half and half. My dad, as you all know, is a wizard and my mum is a muggle." Rebecca added.  
  
"Cool." Simon said flatly. Suddenly, the door opened and a tall, blonde boy was in the door way.  
  
"There you are Simon!" he said, his voice was deep and raspy.  
  
"Well, better go girls. It was an absolute pleasure to meet both of you. See you at school!" He said, and with that Simon was off.  
  
***  
  
The scarlet train descended into the Hogwarts train station and the school children walked off quickly.  
  
"First years, this way." A deep male voice called. Emily and Rebecca looked up for where the voice had come from and they saw the giant that their parents had mentioned many times in their stories of Hogwarts. They approached the giant man and his booming voice. "First years, this way." He repeated. After the group of small first year students had surrounded the giant, he parted his lips to speak, "I am Reubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys and games at Hogwarts. I am here to take you to the castle." He said. Hagrid's hair was beginning to grey and his were not as bright, but Emily still knew that this was the giant that had helped her father so many times in the past. He led the first years to the boats, and they sailed off, towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::  
  
Well, that's chapter one. The next will be the sorting ceremony. Please RnR and yes, I cant spell Hagrid's first name, don't correct me please! 


	3. Chapter 2 The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognise! Everyone else belongs to me! Wow.I actually own something.I feel special!  
  
Summery: The next generation of Witches and Wizards are finally at the age to go to the school where their parents learned it all, Hogwarts! The children of the wizards and witches we all know and love now attend the school of witchcraft and wizardry and face there own adventures and problems. RnR please!!  
  
Couplings (of JKR's characters): H/H, R/OC, D/G  
  
A new kind of magic  
  
Chapter 2 - the sorting ceremony  
  
The first year students looked around in awe as they walked towards the great hall. They all congregated outside the doors of the great hall, looking at a female professor. Her ebony hair was tied in a neat braid, except for the wispy bangs which framed her tanned face.  
  
"Welcome first years!" She said, her voice was soft and elegant. "Me and you all have something in common, as this is my first year here as well." She giggled nervously, "Anyways, welcome to Hogwarts. You will enter through these doors and join your houses, but before you can do that, you must be sorted of course." She said before turning and opened the doors, leading the great hall. Candles floated high above them, below the night sky ceiling.  
  
"Hey Rebecca, you know that's not real, it's just bewitched. I read that in 'Hogwarts, A History'. My mum made me read it!" Emily mentioned quietly to the red head girl walking beside her. They approached the wooden stool which held the tattered hat.  
  
"Don't judge a hat by its threads, because it's not the look just what they do, so put me on, and I will see inside of you. See what you are made of, and just where you belong, but not to quickly now, I must finish my little song. Are you a Gryiffindor, where lives the proud and brave, or are you a Slytherin, with secrets taken to the grave. Or maybe what you are, is a Ravenclaw, or are you a Hufflepuff, I will choose without a flaw. So put me on, and you will see, there is no better hat, then little old me." The sorting hat said to the silent great hall. A small round of applause was heard before the headmistress came beside the hat.  
  
"I am professor McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts." She began, "Now, I will call your names and you will come and put the hat on, where you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryiffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." She cleared her throat and opened a piece of rolled up parchment, "First off, Michelle Adams." She said. A small girl with mousy brown hair approached the hat nervously and placed it atop her head. "Hufflepuff!" the hat called after a few moments. "Brandon Alexander" A tall boy with messy black hair, "Gryiffindor!" the hat called. After many, many names had been sorted into many houses, Andrew Malfoy was called up. He approached the hat nervously, wringing his hands together, his father's words rolling through his head. Andrew sat on the stool and placed it on his silvery blonde hair. "Ah, a Malfoy. I have seen many of your family throughout the years. All have been in Slytherin, but you, you seem different." The hat began.  
  
"I have to be in Slytherin, my dad will kill me if I'm not." Andrew pleaded quietly.  
  
"But I think you will do well somewhere else. Some where like Gryiffindor."  
  
"I can't! Please put me in Slytherin."  
  
"Very well then, but it's not where you truly belong." He paused, "Slytherin!" he said reluctantly. Andrew sighed heavily and walked towards his new house table.  
  
"I'm not surprised that a Malfoy was put in Slytherin." Rebecca said quietly.  
  
"Me either, my parents have talked about the Malfoys. I'm guessing he is Draco Malfoy's son, and he bullied my parents, and your dad." Emily added.  
  
"Emily Potter." Professor McGonagall announced. A small mumbling of the name 'Potter' was heard across the great hall as she approached the hat. She slipped it over her brown hair and listened to the words of the sorting hat,  
  
"Oh, a Potter I see. Well, your father did many great things, so I have been told. You belong in his house." He paused, "Gryiffindor!"  
  
"Simon Taylor." Professor McGonagall called. He walked up, nudging Rebecca as he passed her.  
  
"Gryiffindor!" The hat yelled without much delay. Finally, the last name was called,  
  
"Rebecca Weasly." She walked towards the sorting hat,  
  
"Not a Weasly! I thought I was rid of all of you. Oh well, this is easy. Gryiffindor!" He called. Rebecca smiled and sat beside Emily and Simon.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::  
  
Sorry I know this is way short, I will make the rest longer, I promise. Thanks for all the good reviews, and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to include them in your review! 


	4. Chapter 3 nameless at present!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognise! Everyone else belongs to me! Wow.I actually own something.I feel special!  
  
Summery: The next generation of Witches and Wizards are finally at the age to go to the school where their parents learned it all, Hogwarts! The children of the wizards and witches we all know and love now attend the school of witchcraft and wizardry and face there own adventures and problems. RnR please!!  
  
Couplings (of JKR's characters): H/H, R/OC, D/G  
  
A new kind of magic  
  
Chapter three -  
  
After all of the sorted first years had sat down amongst their new class mates, Headmistress McGonagall stood up, tapping her spoon on the water goblet as she did,  
  
"Let the feast begin!" She announced. And with a wave of her hands, all the plates on every table filled with food of all types. Emily and Rebecca exchanged glances before each reaching towards a plate with roasted chicken pieces. The Gryiffindors talked and ate happily as they began to know the newest additions to the house. But on the Slytherin table, the atmosphere was completely different. Andrew Malfoy stared sadly at his food, not touching it.  
  
"Hey, new boy! What's your problem?" a third year Slytherin asked. Andrew looked up slightly in the direction of the voice,  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing at all." He sighed. "Well, at least I'm in Slytherin, my family will be proud, and that's what matters, right?" he thought, looking at all the green and sliver clad students around him. "I'm in the house with the worst reputation for evil witches and wizards, but, I will be accepted by my dad." He thought, trying to convince himself this was right. "But why did the sorting hat want to put me in Gryiffindor?" he mumbled, looking up at the Gryiffindor table.  
  
***  
  
For the new Hogwarts students, the next morning came much too quickly, and up in Gryiffindor tower, there was no difference. Amongst the Gryiffindors, Emily and Rebecca searched madly for books, quills and inks.  
  
"Becca!? Have you seen my nice quill? The one with the peacock feather that I was showing you last night when I was supposed to be getting stuff together!" Emily asked.  
  
"I don't know." Came a muffled reply from Rebecca, her head buried deep inside her bag.  
  
"Oh well, I will just have to use a different one! Come on Becca, we are going to be late! We still need to get out schedules at breakfast, and if were late to breakfast, then were going to be lost for the entire school year!" Emily exclaimed, tugging on the edge of Rebecca's robes.  
  
"Fine, let's go!" Rebecca said, flinging her bag onto her shoulder.  
  
"Simon's supposed to be waiting, but I bet that he's gone by now." Emily mentioned as they walked out of the girls dormitory. They sped down the stairs to find an annoyed looking Simon.  
  
"Could you be any later?" he asked.  
  
"Probably" Rebecca giggled and the three Gryiffindors walked out.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, so, first we have double potions with the Slytherins." Emily said, more to herself then anyone else.  
  
"Great. The Slytherins." Rebecca said sarcastically. "I have heard lots of absolutely wonderful things about the Slytherins!" she continued.  
  
"I'm sure they can't be that bad." Simon said just as the owls flew in, delivering the post. A letter in light blue parchment envelope fell in front of Emily.  
  
"Great, mum and dad have written, going on and on about how glad they are that I'm not in Slytherin." Emily sighed; pressing her finger under the top of the envelope and ripping it open,  
  
"Dear Emily,  
  
Congratulations on getting into Gryiffindor! Your mother and I are so proud. I hope you do well on your first day. Tell Hagrid I said hello, he will of course remember me. And if that Malfoy kid gives you any trouble, just give him a good slap across the face! Okay, your mother just told me off for writing that. She says that you should try to talk to him, because maybe he'll be different then Draco, and if he still gives you problems, there's many spells you can use. Oh well, I best be off. Be good and stay out of trouble. We both love you and already miss you.  
  
Mum and dad"  
  
Emily sighed, folded the letter, and placed it in her robes.  
  
"Yep, just parental rambling." Emily said, standing up, "lets get to class." She said.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome first years, I am professor Bastet." Said the same female professor that greeted them before the sorting. Her hair was still in the same, neat braid, but she looked a bit calmer, her chocolate eyes were less tense as they were the night before.  
  
"Well, this is first potions lesson, so, lets get started on some simple rules." She paused as the Slytherins and Gryiffindors groaned slightly at the thought of rules, "always listen to me, because I know what I'm doing, you don't. Never leave a potion unattended that can spell disaster. And, of course, be very, very careful. Potions is a very exact science, and one wrong ingredient or even too much or too little of a correct one can be terrible!" she paused again, "any questions?" after a few seconds of deafening silence, she smiled, "Okay, get with a partner and get to a cauldron." She said. Rebecca and Emily exchanged glances and moved over to where their cauldron sat.  
  
"Fine!" Simon exclaimed as they walked off.  
  
"Sorry Si'. We wanna work together. Maybe next time, okay?" Emily stated.  
  
"I will just work with my good Slytherin friend here, uh, what's your name?" he asked,  
  
"Andrew." He said simply.  
  
"Yeah, I will work with my good friend Andrew!" Simon stated, putting a playful arm around the Malfoy boy. Emily and Rebecca giggled before turning their attention towards the teacher.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I know that's a crap way to end the nameless chapter, but there you go. I'm stuck on where to go in this chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews! Any suggestions, please feel free to add them to a review. I am very open to suggestions! 


	5. Defence Against The Dark Arts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognise! Everyone else belongs to me! Wow . . . I actually own something . . . I feel special!  
  
Authors Note: I am SO sorry for not updating in months! I am a terrible person! Also, when re-reading it, I saw I said H/H got together in their 5th year, and we all know that isn't true, sadly.  
  
Summery: The next generation of Witches and Wizards are finally at the age to go to the school where their parents learned it all, Hogwarts! The children of the wizards and witches we all know and love now attend the school of witchcraft and wizardry and face there own adventures and problems. RnR please!!  
  
Couplings (of JKR's characters): H/H, R/OC, D/G  
  
A new kind of magic  
  
Chapter four - Defence Against The Dark Arts  
  
"You know, that Malfoy boy, he isn't that bad!" Simon stated as he and the two girls walked away from the potions class.  
  
"You feeling' okay there, Si'?" Emily asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes . . . but really! Andrew is pretty cool. He was supposed to be in Gryiffindor! But, his dad had bullied him into believing he would only be worth something to him if he was a Slytherin, so he pleaded with the Sorting Hat to allow him to be a Slytherin!"  
  
"Breath Simon." Rebecca stated.  
  
"Really? Well . . . maybe that's why Andrew had the hat on for so long." Emily said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well . . . from what I have heard about the Malfoys . . . it sounds plausible that Draco could have done that if he knew of the possibility that his son would be a Gryiffindor . . . the Slytherins are a proud people . . ." Emily trailed off as they approached the Defence Against The Dark Arts room. In the front of the room stood an elderly teacher with greying black hair which looked rather greasy.  
  
"Welcome class to D.A.D.A. I am Professor Snape."  
  
***  
  
That night at dinner, the three Gryiffindors were not present at the meal.  
  
"This is all you're fault, Simon!" Rebecca growled as she ran a sponge across the blue slime covered wall.  
  
"How many times do I have to apologise?" Simon asked, replacing random papers on the professor's desk.  
  
"A lot more! You owe us big time!" Emily snapped, looking around, "Oh for . . . he's not here! Let's just use magic and get the hell out of here . . . I'm starving!"  
  
"He is probably watching from somewhere . . ." Rebecca sighed.  
  
"Or has a minion to check in on us." Simon said, looking towards the door. Andrew Malfoy stood in the doorway nervously,  
  
"Professor Snape told me to see if you lot were still here." He mumbled.  
  
"Yes." Rebecca sighed, leaning against the cleaned part of the wall. "Were still here because clumsy Simon doesn't know which spell is which and proceeded to blow up a cage of Cornish pixies. Andrew bit his lip, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Go on . . . giggle it up . . . everyone else in Gryiffindor and Ravenclaw has laughed." Emily sighed. Andrew just smiled.  
  
"Nah . . . I won't laugh . . ."  
  
"Hey, you're that Malfoy boy, aren't you?" Rebecca asked. Andrew nodded.  
  
"Why . . . why did you choose to be in Slytherin?" Emily asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"My dad . . . he told me . . . he said that I would betray my heritage if I was not a Slytherin. The hat . . . it wanted me as a Gryiffindor . . ." Andrew trailed off.  
  
"You don't belong in their then. You need to talk to McGonagall. Get you placed in Gryiffindor."  
  
"My father will disown me!"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"I . . . can't . . ." Andrew sighed before turning away.  
  
***  
  
Okay . . . I know . . . that update was soooooo short . . . but . . . eh . . . I will update more . . . I promise!!! 


End file.
